


Uncharted Territory

by CelestialBound



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Other, Oviposition, Short One Shot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, beastiality, slight Krattcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/CelestialBound
Summary: Chris and Martin explore a new planet and end up splitting up to cover more ground, however Chris comes across a creature that gives him an experience unlike any other.





	Uncharted Territory

The brothers had to split up for once. Usually they stuck together like glue but this was an exception. It was a lot of ground to cover so they decided to go separate ways. It was one of their first missions on a new planet, one that hadn’t even been explored by anyone before they showed up. Chris explored the forest, admiring the bioluminescent plants and taking notes of any other life he saw such as animals similar to Earth’s insects. He and Martin both wore helmets during their missions, even when the planet had breathable air such as this one. It was a precaution in case they encountered something dangerous. So far it was alright though, nothing too scary yet. Well, until he came across something he didn’t expect to find.

 

He saw a huge pile of green that looked like opaque slime, and it moved as it breathed. He backed away behind a tree and took out his notepad and pen. He blinked and watched carefully, but as a tentacle-like arm stretched out he was too slow to react as it wrapped around his ankle and dragged him close to the main body of the creature.

 

“Wait wait wait!” Chris shouted as he neared it. Suddenly one large eye appeared as it turned to face him and he felt himself shudder in fear. It didn’t blink as it stared at him directly.

 

“Woah there bud, I’m not going to hurt you... WOAH--” It lifted him up in the air with more slimy tentacles that gripped his other ankle and his wrists. 

 

“W-we can talk this out, right?” He joked to himself to bring himself some relief in his rising anxiety. He expected the creature to devour him at any moment, but a fifth tentacle snaked around his waist and up to his helmet. It wrapped around the glass and started pressing around it. Chris started to panic as it began to crack, but the arm twisted the glass globe and popped it off like it was the lid of a jar. Chris mentally took note that the creature was intelligent. The helmet dropped to the ground and the same tentacle glided across his cheek, as if it was tasting him, and it left a trail of slime against his skin. He tensed up at the surprisingly warm sensation, already feeling gross. The arm slid back down and he sighed in relief, until it started to remove his suit. It slid it off way too easily, leaving Chris in his green t-shirt and tight boxers. His face heated up as it slid up his thigh into his undergarments, wrapping its end around his cock. 

 

“W-what are you doing?!” He yelled instinctively, despite knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He wasn’t even sure if the thing had a mouth to begin with. 

 

He moaned as it started to rub up and down his member, getting it hard within a minute. It seemed to pulse, and he couldn’t help but focus on the feeling, not realizing it went to slip off his boxers as well. The tentacles immediately wrapped back around his ankles and he struggled against them, kicking into the air. Its strong grip held though, hardly letting his limbs move. His last attempt of fighting back was to simply look into the eye and whimper a small ‘please’, but it only seemed to trigger a response that he wish hadn’t taken place. 

 

More tentacles seemed to come out of nowhere, these ones wrapped around his body. Yet there were two that didn’t and they didn’t look the same as the ones that covered him. One seemed to resemble a tube, a slight opening at the tip that unnerved the brunette. The other one had a similar slit but it was smaller. The one with the smaller hole shoved itself inside of his mouth, and he gave out a muffled whine. It pressed up against the back of his throat causing him to choke, but it kept its place. The other one neared his lower regions and entered inside of him, and he flinched. It slowly went deeper until it couldn’t go any further. He made more moaning noises that were still quieted by the tentacle in his mouth. 

 

He hated that his body was beginning to enjoy it, but hoped to god that Martin wouldn’t end up seeing him like this. Then a familiar voice of one of his crew members spoke out on a speaker beneath him that was connected to his suit. 

 

“Chris? Where are you? Martin says you haven’t met back up with him. Are you okay?” 

 

It was Aviva, but he couldn’t reply to her. He wasn’t sure what he’d even say if he could respond. It was too embarrassing to mention. The thing was exploring him,  _ mating  _ with him. Or at least that’s what he could configure. It was made clear when the tentacle inside of his ass began to fuck him rapidly. He screamed against the hold, but he was sure no one could hear him. Not that he wanted anyone to. Especially Martin. For some reason it was him who he feared seeing him in this situation out of the entire team. Probably because he had a crush on his older brother for years, and him seeing him like this was just… 

 

His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps that he heard come towards him. He tried fighting the creature again but it was still useless. Suddenly Martin was at the scene, eyes wide and mouth agape. Chris tried to say his name but it didn’t come out as comprehensible. Martin wasn’t sure what the hell to do as the creature fucked into his younger brother. He wanted to help, but there wasn’t much he could do. If he made the wrong move, it could end up hurting Chris. He wasn’t sure how dangerous the creature was. Guilt hit him as he realized he was already enjoying seeing the brunette like this; helpless, exposed, and an utter mess. 

 

Chris blinked his eyes slowly to let the tears that formed in his eyes fall down his cheeks as he watched his brother awkwardly stand there, knowing that the blonde couldn’t help him. It wasn’t long before the creature was reaching its end to this pleasurable torment. It neared what seemed to be an orgasm, the main two tentacles with the slits spasming slightly as they came to a release of liquid that spurt out into the brunette’s entrances. It tasted like water and salt. He moaned as he came himself, limbs shaking as he was still fucked into. Something else had entered him down below, and he was scared of the realization that it must have been eggs that were laid inside. He was lowered to the ground and let go of when it was done using him. The creature finally blinked as if it was satisfied, then folded its tentacles into itself, until it was just the same as Chris had found it. 

 

It took Martin a moment to realize it was over and he rushed over to his brother. “A-are you okay, Chris?” He asked.

 

The brunette wiped his mouth, “Yeah… Just… Don’t ever tell anyone about this.”

 

“O-okay.” The blonde said. “We should get you back to the ship and get you cleaned up…”

 

Chris simply nodded in reply, grossed out by everything that had just happened. The thought of a shower felt almost too good to be true. But he couldn’t shake the feeling of the things laid inside him. He brought a hand to his entrance and took out one of the gelatin-textured eggs and gave a look of disgust while Martin looked horrified. 

 

“Did it…?”

 

“Seems like it…”

 

Martin wasn’t sure how to reply, but he managed to help his brother back to the ship where Chris could get cleaned up and remove the eggs so they could be studied. Chris didn’t seem to act like himself after the incident, too embarrassed to even mention it. Martin didn’t pester him about it, instead took care of him like he was sick. Martin kept his promise as well, making sure not to tell the rest of the crew of what happened. 


End file.
